


The Flower Shop

by destiny335



Series: Saphael Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Saphael, flower shop, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: Raphael Santiago secretly loves flowers but he can never visit a flower shop. When Simon finds this out, he's determine to let Raphael see flowers once more, and with the help of Meliorn, he may just be able to succeed.•••"¡Dios! Simon, what is this? A jungle?" Raphael hissed, trying to act pissed off at all the flowers. {God!}"Not exactly... it's just a mini flower shop, 'cause I know you love flowers. So, do you want a flower?"Debating on whether to accept Simon's offer or not, Raphael finally sighs and says, "Just give me a forget-me-not."Proud of himself (and also having some newfound confidence), instead of just giving Raphael the flower, he -awkwardly may I add- tucked the flower behind Raphael's ear. Instantly though, the awkward and shy Simon was back and he felt like his cheeks were heating up, but they most likely were just a little bit pink.





	1. Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a headcanon by "raphaelsdumort" on Tumblr:  
> raphael santiago is lowkey and secretly obsessed with flower and he loves them sm but all the flower shops close before he can ever leave the hotel so when simon lewis (enthusiast of happiness and Advisor To The Interim Chapter President Of The New York Vampires #1) finds out about this, he decides to open up a flower shop in the hotel for the vampires by getting meliorn, his newly acquired friend, to get him flowers from the best seelie fields and forest clearings. the tiny lil store in the ground floor of the hotel is successful. raphael goes daily and no one dares to tease him about the small flowers that simon always puts behind his ears or tangles in his hair. basically, simon adds florist extraordinaire to his list of duties.

Raphael has a secret… he loves flowers. He may be cold and stern on the outside, but just looking at the popping colors of different types of flowers remind him of his mother and brothers. He remembers his mother's garden and how proud she was of it and he will always remember that.

Sadly though, by the time Raphael can even leave the hotel, all the flower shops are closed, leaving him to only just imagine what flowers could look like during the day. He can only imagine what the bright white **(1)**  carnations contrasting with the yellow **(2)** and pink **(3)**  ones could look like at dawn and what the cosmos and crocus chrysanthemums **(4 & 5)** may look like on a bright spring day.

What Raphael didn't know was that Simon "enthusiast of happiness and advisor to the interim chapter president" Lewis learned his dirty (not in a sexual way, you pervs) little secret and is now determine to grant Raphael what he always wanted: to see flowers in the light. How Simon found out this secret, he won't tell (Lily told him), but now he's determine to let Raphael finally live dream.

Thankfully, Simon just became friends with Meliorn at the time he learned Raphael secret, so it won't be a problem to open up a little flower shop on the ground floor of the hotel.

* * *

"Hey Meliorn! How's it going?"

Simon decided the best way to get the flowers he needs is meeting up with Meliorn for dinner and just casually asking for a couple of flowers.

"Not much. Taking care of the flowers and looking over the young faeries. Now, why did you really want this dinner? Not that I don't enjoy your company Simon."

"Why would you think I want something Meliorn? I just want to get to know my new friend." Meliorn gave Simon a look.

"Okay, fine! Look, Raphael really loves flowers. He may not tell anyone that, but I know from a trusted source that he does. And considering we're vampires... you can see the dilemma. And before you ask why I don't just go to a flower shop and buy him some, it's because for some stupid reason, all the flower shops are closed before the sun even goes down! So, I was hoping... could you maybe givemesomeflowerssoIcanhavetheminthehotelandhaveaminiflowershop?"

"Look, I may be a magical being, but even I don't know what you said."

His anxiety spiking, Simon apologized quickly, "Sorry! Sorry! I asked, can you give me some flowers so I can have them in the hotel and open up a mini flower shop? I just... Raphael likes them and I want to see him happy and I'm hoping this is the way."

Meliorn just smiles. "Of course Simon! Give me like a day or two and I should have some flowers for you. Do you think you can have something to set them all up, in time?"

"You bet! And thank you so much Meliorn. How can I thank you for this?"

"Just pay for the meal." Meliorn said, the two laughing afterwards.

* * *

"You said  _some_ , not, like, a thousand."

Meliorn just laughed, placing another potted plant on the kiosk. "Seriously though Meliorn, how did you obtain so many plants?"

"When you asked me for some flowers, I may have gone overboard because no one has asked me for flowers before. I got some from best Seelie fields and forest clearings I can find!"

"Well they **are** beautiful and the other vampires should like them, so thank you Meliorn! This is fantastic."

"Sure thing Simon. Text me how it goes with Raphael."

Leaving quietly, Simon makes sure the kiosk is in the right place and prepares for the vampires to wake up. Bless Meliorn's kind soul, he decided to mess his sleep schedule up this one time so that he can help Simon set up the flowers.

The first one to wake up was Lily, which isn't much of a surprise to Simon. She _is_ Raphael's second-in-command and he expects no less for her to check out any new thing in the hotel.

"What's this fledgling?" She curiously asked, not used to seeing flowers in the hotel.

"Just a mini flower shop I decided to open up. For no particular reason either." Simon states, looking any where but Lily.

"Oh really? No particular reason? Not even because a certain clan leader may like flowers."

"Not even for that reason. Would you like a flower Lily? Meliorn gave me a guide on what the different flowers mean."

"Sure fledgling. Give me whatever you want. Do I have to pay?"

"Nah! Think of me opening this bad boy up as a way to  _brighten_ up the hotel."

Scanning through the guide quickly, Simon hands over a bundle of irises  **(6)**. His already huge smile brightens up more when he watches Lily smile. "What do they mean?"

"Inspiration. Because you are a great role model Lily!" Simon gently smiles to Lily, thankful to have such great clan members.

"Thank you for the kind words Simon. Now, I won't keep you busy with my small talk. Looks like you got quite a crowd."

Peering behind Lily, he sees a small line of other vampires who just woke up, wanting to see what the fuss is all about.

Elliott was his next costumer and another one of Simon's close friends that he made since being at the hotel. "Hey fledgling! What do you got here?"

"A flower shop. Just wanted to bring a bit of life to the hotel. Would you like a flower?" Elliott just nodded, in awe of all the different colors and smells attacking his sensitive senses.

"Here are some daylilies  **(7)**. They mean enthusiasm."

"Thanks again fledgling!" Elliott walks away, smiling down at his flowers and that was how it was throughout the day for Simon; he gave a vampire a flower or a bundle and explain the meaning of the flower. All the vampires ended up smiling and many came back more than once that day to give their lover a flower, usually asking Simon if the flower means love or if it mean heartbreak.

The one vampire who hasn't seen the mini flower shop was Raphael, and that was because he somehow got too caught up in paper work and couldn't leave it cause according to him, it all had to be done in one sitting. By the time the sun was about to come up, Simon still had a lot of flowers but he made sure to keep them watered, but he knew they were special plants, not really needing the usual care that normal flowers need.

* * *

The first time Raphael saw the flower shop, it was a two days after Simon first started it. Raphael was so busy, he had no time to see this "new and totally rad flower shop" that his talkative fledgling opened up. Finally though, after what seemed like endless amount of paperwork, Raphael made his way to the ground floor to immediately be attacked with the smell of his favorite flower, forget-me-nots  **(8)**.

" _¡Dios!_ Simon, what is this? A jungle?" Raphael hissed, trying to act pissed off at all the flowers surrounding him.  **{God!}**

"Not exactly... it's just a mini flower shop, 'cause I know you love flowers. So, do you want a flower?"

Debating on whether to accept Simon's offer or not, Raphael finally sighs and says, "Just give me a forget-me-not."

Proud of himself (and also having some newfound confidence), instead of just giving Raphael the flower, he -awkwardly may I add- tucked the flower behind Raphael's ear. Instantly though, the awkward and shy Simon was back and he felt like his cheeks were heating up, but they most likely were just a little bit pink.

"Uh, thank you. Have a nice day Simon." And with that, Raphael shyly walked back to his office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaning of flowers:  
> 1\. White Carnation: remembrance  
> 2\. Yellow Carnation: cheerful  
> 3\. Pink Carnation: gratitude  
> 4\. Cosmos Chrysanthemum: peaceful  
> 5\. Crocus Chrysanthemum: foresight  
> 6\. Iris: inspiration  
> 7\. Daylily: enthusiasm  
> 8\. Forget-Me-Not: remember me forever


	2. Lilac Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael loves flowers and thanks to Simon, there are now flowers all over the hotel. Simon loves to tuck a flower behind Raphael's ear or somewhere in his hair and no one in the clan dares say anything, they love Simon and respect Raphael too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a headcanon by "raphaelsdumort" on Tumblr:  
> raphael santiago is lowkey and secretly obsessed with flower and he loves them sm but all the flower shops close before he can ever leave the hotel so when simon lewis (enthusiast of happiness and Advisor To The Interim Chapter President Of The New York Vampires #1) finds out about this, he decides to open up a flower shop in the hotel for the vampires by getting meliorn, his newly acquired friend, to get him flowers from the best seelie fields and forest clearings. the tiny lil store in the ground floor of the hotel is successful. raphael goes daily and no one dares to tease him about the small flowers that simon always puts behind his ears or tangles in his hair. basically, simon adds florist extraordinaire to his list of duties.

Raphael, for some unknown reason to himself, loves to come down every night and talk to Simon, who now likes to label himself the Florist Extraordinaire. Along with also talking every night, Simon loves to give Raphael flowers, never telling him the meanings and giggling about it after handing them over to him. After a week of Simon refusing to tell him the meanings, he just gave up asking, not really thinking the meanings were important.

* * *

"Hey Simon. What new flower you got for me tonight?" Raphael asked, excited to see what his little fledgling has for him.

Since Simon opened up the little flower shop and Raphael started to visit nightly, Simon never failed to give him a new flower each night. Last night, it was a lilac iris **(1)** and the night before, it was a pink rose  **(2)**.  

"You're in luck Raphael. I was lucky enough to get some new lowers and today's flower is a yellow chrysanthemum  **(3)**.

Smilimg sneakily at Simon, Raphael asked, "By any chance, will you tell me what this flower menas?"

Cheeks faintly turning pink, Simon shakes his head no. "No can do Raphael. On a different subject though, how was the meeting with the faeries?"

"The usual. They were being stubborn but all that mattered was that I got them to renew the alliance, so we still have them on our side."

"That's good. You gonna try and renew the alliance with the werewolves? I can be there to help when you do decide."

"If you wish to be there, fine. But I'll deal with that later. How has your night been? I've notice more plants around here lately and it's nice to see _something_ living in this hotel after so long."

"I've been busy. Surprisingly, a lot of vampires love to buy flowers for their lovers and it's actually pretty adorable."

"I bet so fledgling."

Throughtout the night, Simon and Raphael just continued to talk about anything. Their hopes and dreams, Simon's nerdiness and Raphael's secret nerdiness and anything in between really. While talking, Simon unconsciously began to weave daisies **(4)**  through Raphael's hair, rambling about some new comic coming out and Raphael nodding or putting his own input at the right time.

And when the sun was just about to come out, the two men didn't admit that they were a bit disappointed, wacting to talk more and just feeling peace when everyone else was busy doing whatever it is they do.

And no one at the hotel was going to admit that they though Raphael looked really adorable sleeping with daisies in his hair and Simon in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings of Flowers:  
> 1\. Lilac Iris: first love  
> 2\. Pink Rose: appreciation/admiration  
> 3\. Yellow Chrysanthemum: secret admirer  
> 4\. Daisy: innocence


End file.
